Such access control apparatuses are known from the prior art. They comprise a reading unit in order to read the data required for verifying the validity of an access authorisation. The reading unit is usually formed in such a way that contactless reading of the access authorisation is enabled. For this purpose, the reading units comprise an antenna unit for example which communicates with an RFID transponder used as a data carrier, on which the access authorisations are stored.
Such access control apparatuses further comprise a barrier element which is actuated by an actuator controlled via a controller in order to allow a person or a vehicle to enter or leave a building or a property. In the process, the barrier element is moved from a blocking position to an open position when reading out a valid access authorisation.
The barrier element is usually formed as a turnstile or rotating barrier in the event of access control apparatuses for persons. Furthermore, access control apparatuses for persons can be formed as “flap gates”, which on their part can be formed with a single arm or two arms. In the case of a flap gate, at least one blocking arm or at least one blocking flap protrudes into the access track and folds upwardly in the case of access authorisation that was read out with validity.
In the case of access control apparatuses for motor vehicles, the blocking element is usually formed as a vehicle barrier comprising a barrier column, a barrier arm and a drive for pivoting the barrier arm between the blocking and open position. The barrier arm can be formed as a foldable arm and comprise two barrier arm sections and a pivot which is pivotable about a horizontal axis and which connects the two barrier arm sections to each other, wherein one barrier arm section is connected to the drive for pivoting the barrier arm.
It is known from the prior art to provide barrier arms of vehicle barriers with illuminating light-emitting diodes (LEDs), which are arranged on the side of the barrier arm in order to indicate to the drivers of the arriving vehicles an open position by means of the colour green and a blocking position by means of the colour red, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,258,461 B1.
Barrier arms are further known which are formed as a light-transmissive tube, in which a strip provided with light-emitting diodes is arranged. It is advantageous in this embodiment that the barrier arm is formed in a well-visible manner in order to avoid damage. Such a barrier arm is known from EP 2105534 A2.
Barrier arms are further known which are formed as tube sections, wherein at least one luminous element is respectively arranged in a lens at an end of the tube section, which lens enables straight light scattering substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the tube section in the direction of the other end of the tube section, and wherein at least one device for reflection of the emitted light is arranged at the other end. As a result of this concept, the barrier arm is illuminated without the possibility of providing a plurality of LEDs over the entire length, as known from EP 2527536.
In the case of access control apparatuses for motor vehicles known from the prior art, either the entire barrier arm can be illuminated uniformly or only one side of the barrier arm is illuminated in order to indicate an open and blocking position. This requires a predetermined direction for the arriving vehicles since the side of the access control apparatus facing the arriving vehicles needs to be illuminatable.
In the case of access control apparatuses for persons according to the prior art, the arriving persons are signaled by means of a lighting apparatus which is arranged on the side of the access control apparatus facing the arriving persons that access is possible (green colour) or not possible (red colour). In this case too, a predefined direction for the arriving persons is assumed.
In practice however, access control apparatuses for motor vehicles and persons are associated with a lane or access track and not only one direction along said track, namely the direction for entering or the direction for leaving an area. For example, most access control apparatuses can be assigned to the drive-in or entrance direction in the case of parking garages and exhibitions during the morning, wherein most access control apparatuses are assigned to the drive-out or exit direction during the afternoon.
It may further occur in access control apparatuses for motor vehicles which are known from the prior art and which can only be illuminated on one side that during darkness vehicles arriving on the opposite, non-illuminatable side can damage the barrier arm since this side is not illuminated, wherein disadvantageously the drivers of the vehicles arriving on the opposite, non-illuminatable side are additionally unable to recognise whether the access control apparatus is assigned to the drive-in or drive-out direction.
It can also occur in access control apparatuses for persons which can only be illuminated on one side according to the prior art in order to signalise by means of the colours red and green to the persons facing said side whether access is possible or not that the persons situated on the side of the access control apparatus opposite the illuminatable side are not provided with any information whether or not access via said access control apparatus is currently possible.